L'alliance des deux mondes
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Le monde de Sakura et de ses cartes et celui d'Harry Potter et de son école de sorciers sont bien différents mais ils devront créer une alliance pour pouvoir vaincre Voldermort qui en veux aussi aux cartes.Harry, Sakura et les autres devrons ce battre ens
1. Chapitre Un

_Note de l'auteur :_ pour la pluspart des perso je vais utiliser leurs noms dans les mangas mais pour Tomoyo je vais utiliser celui de l'anime sois Tiffany . il est possible que jutilise les noms français de certains autres personages. Et pour ce qui est de l'age la chasse des cartes a eu lieu lorsque Sakura avait 12 ans.

* * *

_Chapitre Un_

Une jeune femme ce trouvais dans un parc où tout les cerisiers était en fleurs. Assise seule sur une balançoire elle ce remémorais, en regardant la glissoire en forme de pingouing, tout les combats qu'elle avant affronté avec ses amis. Maintenant Syaoran, Eriol et Tiffany étaient loin de Tomoéda depuis déjà 4 ans.

Sakura avait maintenant 16 ans et était devenu une jeune femme magnifique. Ses cheveux ambre était maintenant bien long et ils ondulaient légèrement comme ceux de Tiffany. Son corps bien entrainer offrait de belles courbes féminines et aucune trace d'un quelconque surplus de graisse. Comme elle venait de sortir du lycée elle portait encore l'uniforme de l'établissement. Mais en temps normal elle portait des vêtements qui serais digne des créations de Tiffany. Toujours colorée et d'une style hord du commun, Sakura demeurait une jeune femme simple et un peu trop naïve pour quelqu'un de son age.

Lasse de regarder le vieux pingouing, elle ce leva et rerpis son chemin. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme alors qu'elle passait devant le temple. Envore une fois elle repensa a toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu dans l'enceinte du temple. Mais c'est surtout a Syaoran qu'elle pensa. A lui et a la déclaration qu'il lui avait fait au pied du viel arbre sacré. Cette fois un véritable torrent de larme innonda son visage. Elle s'agenouilla devant l'arbre sacré et tout en pleurant elle ce mit a parlé a elle-même ou a l'arbre personne n'aurait pus le dire .

**-- Je voudrais tellement retrouver mes amis ! Syaoran, Tiffany, Eriol ! Vous me manquer tous tellement ! J'aimerai tant que de nouvelles aventure s'offre a nous. Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je suis seule ici ! Je n'en peu plus de vous savoir aux 4 coins du monde. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de vous revoir !**

Effrayer par un passant, elle ce remit sur pied et courut jusqu'à chez elle. Heureusement pour elle, n'ayant personne a la maison, elle n'eu pas besoin d'expliquer ce nouveau torrent de larmes. Elle s'effondra sur son lit en prenant dans ses bras une petite peluche jaune en forme d'ourson ailé. Une vrai peluche. Elle pleura de plu belle en ce souvenant que son ami et gardien était a présent a quelque par dans le monde a la recherche d'un moyen pour prendre forme humaine. La jeune femme finit par s'endormir épuisée par ses pleures.

Au même moment, en Angleterre, en Chine et en France, deux jeunes homme et une jeune femme sentirent un pincement leur broyer le cœur. L'anglais et la française regardèrent le soleil ce lever alors que le chinois le regardait ce coucher. Une larme coula sur leur joue a la simple pensé que Sakura pouvait être triste. Dans un soufle, un murmure, a des milliers de kilomètres les uns des autres, il prononcèrent quand même le même nom.

**-- Sakura….**

L'anglais, alors que les 2 autres retournaient a leurs occupation, rajouta quelque chose.

-- **Tien bon Sakura. Nous nous retrouverons bientôt et Tout ira bien !**


	2. Chapitre Deux

Chapitre Deux

Peu de temps après son gros coup de déprime Sakura avait retrouver le sourir. Ce jour la, étant seule a la maison, elle avait invitée Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko et Lika a souper. Tout les quatres était au courant des dons magiques de Sakura, de Syaoran et d'Eriol depuis quelques années. Yamazaki avait d'ailleur adopté un allure d'être supérieur après les aveux de Sakura. La raison ? Il avait un jour raconté qu'il avait aprit que la famille Li de Hong Kong était très versé dans la magie ancestrale. Bien sur tous avait crut a un bobard ! Et après cette nouvelle Chiharu était devenue moin septique face a certaines histoire au grand bonheur de Yamazaki !

Donc ce soire la ils furent tous plus ou moins surpris devoire passé par la fenêtre ouverte du salon un hiboux grand duc portant a sa patte une lettre aux écritures vertes. Cependant en voyant l'espression mi effrayer mi curieuse de Sakura ils furent moins sur d'eux. Yamazaki demanda :

**-- Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

**-- Je n'en ais pas la moindre idée ! Restez en arrière on sais jamais !**

Elle ferma les yeux et ce concentra sur l'aura de l'enveloppe. Elle ne détecta rien d'anormal. Elle s'avença vers le hiboux. Dès qu'elle eu décrocher la lettre le hiboux resortit par ou il était entré. Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko et Lika s'aprochèrent pour voir de quoi il retournait. Excitée, Naoko dit :

**-- Vite ouvre ! Je me demande qui peux bien t'envoyer un message de cette façon !**

**-- Moi aussi je me le demande. Bon voyons qu'est-ce que sa dit !**

Elle déplia la lettre et ce mit a lire tout haut le contenue.

_Poudlard le 15 Juillet._

_Bonjours Mlle Kinomoto. Je sais que vous vous demander surment qui je suis et quel est la raison de ma lettre. Je me nomme Albus Dumbledor et je suis directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ne vous méprenez pas les sorciers ne sont pas tous mauvais ! Je sais qu'en orient vous faite la différence entre les bons et les mauvais avec les apellations Magicien et Sorcier. Chez nous, en Angleterre, nous disons Sorcier pour la plus part des magiciens, bon ou mauvais. Mais pour certains nous utilison les mots Mage Noir. Vous devez vous doutez qu'il sagit la de sorciers puissant et mauvais. C'est d'ailleur a cause d'un Mage Noir que je fait apelle a vous. Depuis de nombreuses années un Mage du nom de Tom Jedusor plus connue sous le nom de Lord Voldermort, sévit sur notre communauté magique. Il menace de prendre le pouvoir et de faire règner la terreur sur l'Angleterre et sur le reste du monde si nous ne l'en empêchons pas. Voldermort étant son voile de terreur depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant. Il a cependant été mit en échec, par un bébé d'a peine agé d'une année, il y a de cela presque 16 ans. Le jeune garçons a avoir réussi cela ce nomme Harry Potter. Il est le seul a pouvoir vaincre Voldermort. Mais il n'a que 16 ans , en fait 17 ans dans deux semaines, il est donc très jeune et ne possède pas toute la puissance qu'il lui faut.Je ne voyais aucun moyen de l'aider jusqu'à ce que le myhte de la maîtresse des cartes devienne une réalité. Voldermort menace aussi votre monde c'est pour cela que je vous demande de venir passé l'année scolaire dans notre école de sorcellerie. Ainsi vous serez présente pour l'affrontement contre le mage noir pour donner une chance de survie meilleur aux peuples qui vivent sur notre terre qu'ils soyent sorciers ou non. Soyez bien assurer que toute vos dépenses serons assurer par l'école. Si vous accepter prenez un de ces avions moldu pour l'Angleterre le 24 Juillet.Quelqu'un vous y attendra pour vous aidez a faire vos course pour l'école et pour vous loger jusqu'à la rentré scolaire qui sera le 1er Septembre.Et ne vous inquiétez pas il sera en mesure de vous reconnaître. _

_En espérant vous voir voir le 1er Septembre,  
__Bien a vous,  
__Albus Dumbledor, Directeur de Poudlard._

Sakura resta bouche bée. Alors il y avait beaucoup plus de sorciers dans le monde que ce qu'elle croyait ! N'y tenant plus Naoko et Yamazaki s'eclamèrent d'une même voix :

**-- Que vas-tu faire ? **

**-- Si mon père est d'accord je vais y aller. Il en va de la survie de la planète et par le fait même de tout ceux que j'aime ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire sa ! C'est mon devoir !**

**-- Ne t'en fait pas ! Avec toi tout ira bien sakura ! Nous croyont en toi !**

**-- Merci Lika !**

Plus tard ce soir la, lorsque Sakura montra la lettre a son père, il la regarda perplexe pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il finit par lui dire :

**-- Si tu crois que tu doit y aller c'est bon ! Mais comment faire pour que personne ne croit que tu a disparue ?**

**-- Je laisserai un double de moi-même grâce a mirror. Personne ne le saura sauf toi, thomas, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko et Lika. **

**-- Très bien. Il te dit de prendre l'avion le 24 et nous somme le 19 cela te laisse 3 jours pour te préparer. Tâche de ne pas te mettre en retard ! **

**-- Oui papa !**

**-- Bon je vais allé apeller pour te réserver une palce sur un vol ! **

**-- Merci papa !**

Sakura fila dans sa chambre alors que Fudjitaka allait a son bureau.

A des milliers de kilomètres du Japon, Syaoran recevait l'accord de sa mère pour ce rendre a Poudlard. Tout comme Sakura il était loin de ce douté qu'ils ce retrouverait tout les deux ensemble la bas.

Une lettre était parvenue a Eriol en Angleterre. Dumbledor n'aviat écrit que quelques lignes. Tout les deux s'étant déjà rencontré sur le chemin de traverse et Dumbledor était un ami proche de Clow Read. Donc le vieux directeur n'avait pas eu besoin de convaincre Eriol car il savais qu'il accepterait. Dumbledor avait parcontre crut bon et amussant de ne pas spécifier que Sakura aussi viendrait. Eriol souria en ce disant que Dumbledor deviat lui réserver des suprises.

Enfin une dernière lettre arriva dans une villa a Paris. Tiffany fut surprise de voir que son aide était voulu dans une école de sorcellerie. Bien sur elle savait qu'elle y retrouverai Sakura sinon pourquoi la faire venir. Mais tout de même une sans pouvoir ou Moldu comme ils disent dans une école de magie… Cela la rendait perplexe. Elle chassa très vite cette expression et ce dit que Tout irait bien car Sakura serait la.

* * *

_**Réponse Aux Reviews**_

**Zaika** : Salut Zaika! J'espère que je t'ai pas trop faite attendre! haha je m'amuse réellement en écrivant cette fic! Je retombe dans une vieille passion! Alors les prochains chapitres devrait venir assez vite! J'espère que sa te plaira! Pluchhhee!

**Thealie : **Salut! Merci pour ta reviews! J'espère que la suite va te plaire! j'attendta prochaine review avec impatience! Pluchhhee!


	3. Chapitre Trois

Chapitre Trois

_**Au Japon**_

Sakura ce leva tot le matin de son départ. Son avion était 10hr00. Elle fut heureuse de voir Thomas et Yukito dans la cuisine avec son père. Lorsqu'ils la virent Yukito s'empressa de la saluée .

**-- Tien bon matin Sakura ! Hâte de prendre l'avion ? **

**-- Bonjours Yukito ! Moui on peut dire ! J'aurai été plus rassuré si Kelo était avec moi mais je ne sais pas s'il a entendu mon apelle.**

**-- Il t'a entendu c'est sur ! Tu est sa maitresse. Mon autre moi a entendu ton apelle et il ne lui était même pas destiné. Ta magie a beaucoup grandie Sakura !**

**-- Je sais. Mais je me dit qu'au moins il me retrouvera en Angleterre si jamais il n'arrive pas a temps ici !**

**-- C'est sur ! Allé mange !**

**-- Merci Yukito !**

Sakura s'empressa de tout avaler manquant de s'étouffer quelques fois. Au bout de la 6ème tentative d'étouffement Thomas regarda sa sœur avec un sourir et lui dit :

**-- Mache avant d'essayer d'avaler sinon tu va t'étouffé pour devrai ! **

**-- Chest che que jche fait !**

**-- Tu parle !**

**-- Bon allez Sakura dépêche toi il faut être a l'aéroport dans 20 minutes !**

**-- Oui papa !**

Sakura redoubla d'effort et réussi tout de même a survivre a son déjeuné. Ils entrèrent donc tous dans la voiture de Fudjitaka et prirent la direction de l'aéroport. Lorsqu'Il fut l'heure d'entré dans l'avion Sakura embrassa son père.

**-- Papa si jamais Kelo arrive a la maison dit lui de me rejoindre en Angleterre. Sinon fait attention a toi ! Je t'enverrai de mes nouvelles ! Promis !**

**-- D'accord ma chérie fait très attention a toi !**

**-- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! J'ai mes cartes et maman veille sur moi peu importe ou je suis !**

**-- Je sais ! Bon voyage ma chérie !**

**-- Merci papa !**

**-- Bon voyage Sakura ! Si tu a besoin de Yué n'ésite pas a nous le faire savoir !**

**-- Cela pourait être possible, merci Yukito !**

**-- Hey Petit monstre… Sois prudente. Tu va me manquer !**

**-- Oh Thomas ! Toi aussi tu va me manquer ! Bon ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi tout ira bien !**

**-- Aurevoir Sakura !**

**-- Salut vous trois ! a bientôt !**

ET elle filla dans le rang qui était devant la porte d'embarquement. Thomas, Fudjitaka et Yukito restèrent a l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans le couloir qui menait a l'avion. Ils quitèrent tout les trois l'aéroport convaincu que Sakura réussirait sa tache. Personne ne le remarqua mais une petite peluche jaune eu le temps de ce glissé dans le sac a main de Sakura

_**En Chine**_

Syaoran était en route pour l'aéroport de Hong Kong. Bien sur sa mère n'était pas venue le reconduire. Elle l'avait envoyé en taxi. Mais ce petit voyage en Angleterre lui ferait des vacances. Heureux de ne plus voir sa mère pour une bonne année il entra dans l'avion. Sa mère a des milliers de kilomètre il pourait écrire a Sakura aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait. Et qui sais peut-être aurait-il le temps d'allé salué Eriol avant de prendre le train. Il était réellement heureux de faire ce voyage. Cela fesait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien ! L'avion fini par décolé alors que Syaoran s'endormais.

_**En France**_

Tiffany était déjà dans l'avion depuis longtemps déja. Elle était excité a l'idée d'enfin revoir sa chère Sakura. Toutes les prisent par leurs études elles avaient finis par arrêté de correspondre. Dans une heure elle serais en Angleterre et donc bientôt aux côtés de Sakura. Elle souria aussi a l'idée d'allé rendre une petite visite a Eriol. Tiffany laissa divaguer ses pensés alors qu'elle regardait a l'extérieur.

**_En Angleterre _**

Trois avions attèrirenta Londre a quelques minutes d'interval. Alors que Sakura allait récupéré ses bagages elle sentit quelques chose bouger dans son sac. Elle bifurca vers un coin tranquille et l'ouvrit

**-- Whoaaa ! Kelo tu ma fait peur !**

**-- Sakura ! C'est toi qui ma fait venir ! A la place de crier tu pourait m'expliquer ce qu'il ce passe !**

**-- Heumm plus tard y'a trop de monde et c'est un peu long ! Mais je suis contente de te revoir mon Kelo-Chan !**

**-- Moi aussi ma pitchoune !**

**-- Bon je vais allé récupérer mes bagages !**

**-- Au fait…on est ou la ?**

**-- En Angleterre !**

**-- En Angleterre ? Whoa !**

**-- Allez rentre la dedans !**

Elle enferma Kelo dans son sac. Alors qu'elle atrapait sa valise un homme dans la trentaine aprocha et lui dit :

**-- Vous devez être Sakura Kinomoto**

**-- Oui c'est moi. Vous êtes ?**

**-- Remus Lupin. Je suis envoyé par le professeur Dumbledor pour m'occuper de vous !**

**-- Enchanté Mr Lupin! **

**-- Je suis heureux de rencontré la chasseuse de carte ! Allez suis moi Sakura. Dit sa ne te dérenge pas que je te tutois ? Je ne connaît pas vraiment les coutumes Japonaises**

**-- Sa ne me dérange pas au contraire ! **

**-- Donc apelle moi Remus !**

**-- Okay !**

**-- Allez viens je vais te conduire a l'auberge ou tu va loger jusqu'au premier septembre**

**-- Je vais être seule ?**

**-- Oui mais je vais passé te voir tout les jours ! et tu va voir le chemin de traverse est très divertissant !**

**-- Okay.**

Sakura suivit Remus jusqu'à une voiture. Alors qu'ils quittaient l'aéroport, une femme aux cheveux rose bonbon aprocha de Tiffany qui n'était qu'a quelques mètres de la ou Sakura avait été il n'y a que 1 petite minute.

**-- Tiffany Dedodji ?**

**-- Oui c'est moi. Qui êtes-vous ?**

**-- Je suis Nimphadora Tonks mais apelle moi juste Tonks ! Je suis envoyer par le professeur Dumbledor !**

**-- Enchanté de vous connaître !**

**-- Tu m'a l'air d'une jeune femme exquise !**

**-- Merci Tonks!**

**-- Allez vient je te conduit au Chaudron Baveur c'est l'auberge ou tu va rester ! Ne t'inquiète pas je viendrait t'y voir tout les jours !**

Tonks termina ses explication alors qu'elles sortaient de l'aéroport. A se moment un homme vêtut completement de noir s'aprocha de Syaoran.

**-- Syaoran Li ? **

**-- Oui ?**

**-- Severus Rogue. Vous venez avec moi**

**-- Bien**

Rogue expliqua brièvement a Syaoran ce qu'il devait faire de lui. Il l'emmena donc au Chaudron baveur pour déposé ses bagages. Tout comme Remus et Tonks le fesait, il emena Syaoran visité le Chemin de Traverse. Les trois adultes conduisirent aussi leur protégés jusqu'à Gringots pour retiré de l'argent d'un compte a leur intention. Lors qu'ils eurent ramener Sakura ,Tiffany et Syaoran a leurs chambres qui, par hasard, était l'une a côté de l'autre, Tonks déclara d'une voix excité :

**--Je me demande combien de temps cela va prendre avant qu'ils se tombent dessu !**

**-- Tonks !**

**-- Quoi ? Dumbledor a dit que cela faisait des années qu'ils ne c'était plus vue !**

**-- C'est vrai. Mais leur retrouvaille ne devrai plus tarder car l'aura de Sakura et celle de Syaoran sont très puissante ! Il est impossible qu'ils ne les sentent pas ! **

**-- Tu a raison Remus n'empêche que j'aimerai être la quand sa va ce produire !**

**-- Tu es une incorigible romantique !**

Ils continuèrent a discuter jusqu'à la cheminé de l'auberge. Alors que Remus et Tonks rentrait au Square Severus allait faire un compte rendu a Dumbledor.

Exténuée par sa journée Sakura ne sentit même pas l'aura si particulière et si famillière qui était dans la chambre d'à côté. Syaoran étant dans le même cas les des amoureux tombèrent endormis sans savoir que l'autre était si près. Quand a Tiffany elle s'endormi si vite qu'elle n'eu même pas le temps de pensé que Sakura devait être dans le même auberge qu'elle.

* * *

**_Réponse Aux Reviews_**

**Zaika:**Salut!Merci pour ta review! Sa fait toujours plaisir! Voici déja un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il ta plu! le prochain ne devria pas tardé nom plus ! Pluchhheee!

**Leila :** Hello et merci pour ta review! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Pluchhheee!


	4. Chapitre Quatre

Chapitre Quatre

Le mois d'août avait passé extrêmement vite. Par miracle Sakura n'était pas encore tombée sur Syaoran et Tiffany. L'aura magique de Syaoran était brouiller par les centaines d'auras différentes que Sakura ressentait tout les jours. Le matin du 1er Septembre arriva et Sakura fut réveillé par Remus.

**-- Allez Sakura debout ! Nous partons pour la gare dans 20 minutes**

**-- Hum mm … Okay j'arrive ! Donnez moi une minute**

**-- D'accord je t'attends en bas !**

20 minutes plus tard Sakura passait, toute étonnée, au travers du muret entre les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross. De l'autre côté, sur la voie 9 ¾, des centaines d'adolescents et leurs parents étaient réunis. Remus donna rapidement ses explications a Sakura. Il termina en disant.

**-- Quand tu seras dans le train cherche un compartiment ou ce trouve un garçon de ton age qui a les cheveux noirs en batailles des lunettes rondes, une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire et des yeux verts comme les tiens. C'est Harry, il t'accueillera sûrement avec plaisir !**

**-- Merci Remus vous avez été si gentil avec moi !**

**-- Ce n'est rien voyons ! Allez file tu va rater le train !**

**-- Merde chui encore en retard !**

**-- Dernière chose, laisse sortir Kelo avant qu'il étouffe ! Il ne craint rien à la vue de tout le monde !**

**-- Woaiiii ! Sa fait du bien de sortir ! **

**-- Kelo ! Je te laisse sortir mais sa veux pas dire de te faire remarquer !**

**-- Oui oui.**

Sakura et Kelo quittèrent vers le train en discutant. Les gens regardait Kelo curieusement mais sans plus. Ce qui lui fesait plaisir. Alors que Sakura cherchais le jeune garçon dont lui avait parler Remus, le train démara. Finalement alors qu'elle trouva la cabine d'Harry, elle manqua un battement de cœur en voyant qui était avec lui. Eriol Hiirigazawa était aparament de l'aventure. Elle souris a Kelo et le cacha dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière. Elle cogna, entra et dit :

**-- Est-ce que sa vous dérange si je viens m'asoire avec vous ? Il n'y a plus de place null part !**

**-- Tu est la bien venue ! Tu es nouvelle ? c'est la première fois que je te vois ! En quel année est tu ?**

**-- Oui je suis nouvelle. Et l'année en laquelle je suis je n'en ais aucune idée ! **

**-- Alors bienvenue a Poudlard. Au fait je m'apelle Harry Potter**

**-- Donc je ne me suis pas tromper ! Remus t'a très bien décrit !**

**-- Tu connais le professeur Lupin ?**

**-- Professeur ? Remus est celui qui c'est occupé de moi pendant le mois d'août je viens du Japon alors je ne connaissait pas du tout l'Angleterre. Le professeur Dumbledor l'a désigné pour s'occupé de moi. **

**-- Ah ! **

**-- Permettez moi d'entré dans la conversation. Je m'apelle …**

**-- Eriol Hiirigasawa oui je sais !**

**-- Comment ?**

**-- Alors comme sa la réincaranation du grand Clow Read ne reconnaît plus sa protégé ?**

**-- Comment..j'y comprend rien !**

**-- Bon je vais me présenté. Je suis Sakura Kinomoto la maîtresse des cartes ! Le professeur Dumbledor ma fait venir ici pour aider Harry dans son combat contre le mage noir.**

**-- Sakura ! Je ne t'avais pas reocnnue ! Tu a tellement changer ! Tu est très belle !**

**-- Merci Eriol ! Toi par contre tu est toujours pareil bien que tu a beaucoup grandit ! Tu a toujours ce même regard et ce sourir si mystérieux !**

**-- Sa fait plaisir de te revoir ma chère !**

**-- Alors vous vous connaissez ?**

**-- Oui nous sommes de vieux amis… En fait Eriol est la réincarantion du créateur des cartes de Clow. Quand j'avias 12 ans j'ai laisser filé les cartes. Il a donc fallu que je les retrouves et les captures. Ensuite Eriol est arrivé et me les a toutes fait transformer en carte de Sakura. Eriol est un sorcier très puissant !**

**-- Pas aussi puissant que toi Sakura ! Sakura est la plus puissantes des magiciennes. Enfin de ceux qui utilisent la magie orientale. Ici en Angleterre le sorcier le plus puissant est sans doute Dumbledor. Sakura doit être quand même près de lui sans pour autant lui être égal !**

**-- Oh tu exagère la Eriol ! **

Et ils continuèrent a discuté. Sakura fit bientôt sortir Kelo pour le présenté a Harry. Et encore une fois Kelo bouda car on l'avait traiter de peluche. Près d'une heure passa quand Sakura vit passé une personne qu'elle connaissait. Harry et Eriol arrêtèrent leur conversation en la voyant devenir si pâle. Elle ferma les yeux et ce concentra pour trouver l'aura de la personne qu'elle venait de voir. Et elle la trouva. Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Elle souria et sorti une carte de sa poche. Power. Pour être plus discrete elle n'apella pas son sceptre. Elle tendit la mains droite devant elle la paume vers le ciel. Elle y déposa la carte et dit :

**-- Power trouve celui qui possède cette aura famillière et ramène le ici. Et trouve la elle-même si elle n'a pas d'aura. C'est moi Sakura ta maîtresse qui te l'ordone.**

La petite fille rose qui représentait la carte de la force sourit a sa maîtresse et sorti par la porte du wagon. Eriol avait les yeux rond devant l'intervention de Sakura. Après avoir repris ses esprits il lui dit :

**-- Mais comment tu a fait sans ton sceptre ? Et qui tu la envoyer chercher ?**

**-- Tu la dit toi-même Eriol. Je suis très puissante. Je me suis quand même entrainer ces dernières années. Je suis capable de faire appel aux cartes snas mon sceptre ce qui peu être pratique si je suis attaquer par surprise ou si j'ai pas ma clé mais je préfère encore me battre avec mon bon vieux sceptre. Et tu verra bientôt les personnes que power est allé chercher.**

**-- Tu ne les fera quand même pas venir de force !**

**-- J'aurai pu envoyé n'importe laquel qu'ils aurait sivit la carte jusqu'ici ! C'est juste pour être sur qu'Ils viennent !**

**-- Sakura !**

**-- Ne fait pas cet air tu sera très content de les voirs !**

**-- Oui bon reste a voir !**

Ils attendirent en silence. Eriol ce posait des question quant a l'identité de ces personnes et Harry était encore émerveiller devant la magie de Sakura. Enfin Power ouvrit la porte et fit entré une jeune femme et un jeune homme. Power, heureuse d'avoir réussi sa mission, retourna sous forme de carte dans la main de Sakura. Celle-ci souria et ce leva.

**-- Je savais bien que je n'étais seule dans cette histoire ! Remus m'avait dit que Dumbledor aimait bien jouer quelques tours ! La maîtresse des cartes est de retour !**

**-- Sakura ! Je suis si contente de te retrouver ! Mais je suis étonner qu'on ne se sois pas vue avant ! Oh ma Sakura tu est si belle !**

**-- Tiffany !Je suis contente de te voir tu ma tellement manquer ! Tu n'a pas changer pas du tout sauf peut-êtr que tu ressemble encore plus a ma mère !**

**-- Oui la mienne me le répète si souvent ! Oh bonjour Eriol ! Comment vas-tu ?**

**-- Bien et toi ?**

**-- Bien merci !**

Tiffany et Eriol arrêtèrent de parlé lorsqu'ils virent Sakura et Syaoran face a face. Fidèle a elle-même Tiffany sorti sa caméra et filma la scène . Eriol fit une brève description de la situation a Harry et les deux jeunes hommes ainsi que Tiffany regardèrent la scène avec plaisir.

**-- Sakura…. Tu m'a tellement manquer ! **

**-- Oh Syaoran ! Toi aussi tu m'a manquer ! J'avias si hate de te retrouver !**

**-- Moi aussi ! Si ce n'aurait été de cette mission cela aurit prit tant d'année encore ! Je n'en pouvait plus ! Je t'aime ma petite fleure de cerisier !**

**-- Je t'aime aussi Syaoran !**

Et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Lorsqu'Ils ce séparèrent Syaoran serra sa douce dans ces bras et lui souris. Lorsqu'il ce tourna pour salué Eriol il tomba a la renverse devant la caméra de Tiffany. Sakura, intriguée, ce retourna a son tour et une immence goute perla sur son front. Les deux amoureux s'écrièrent alors :

**-- Tiffany !**

**-- Hey j'y peux rien !**

**-- Haha Bon maintenant je vais faire les présentation ! Harry, je te présente ma meilleure amie et cousine Tiffany Dedodji et celui que j'aime Syaoran Li. **

**-- Enchanté !**

**-- Tiffany, Syaoran, je vous présente avec plaisir le héro de cete communauté de sorcier, celui a laquel nous venons aporter norte aide, Harry Potter !**

**-- C'est un plaisir !**

Ils continuèrent a discuté jsuqu'a ce que le train arrive a la gare de Pré-au-lard. Harry rassura Sakura sur la gentillesse de Hagrid et les laissa près de lui. Sakura, Tiffany, Syaoran et Eriol furent aussi impressioné par la splendeur du château de Poudlard que les premières années. La vue qu'ils avaient du château a partir du lac était saisissante.

* * *

_**Réponse Aux Reviews**_

**Kairi Sakura Potter :** Salut et merci pour ta review s'étiat marant loll! Bon tu as raison Lionel est Shaolan. Mais Shaolan et Syaoran son le même nom. en japonais les L ce prononce en R (ex: Kelo Kero) et j'imagine que Sy équivaut au Sh... Enfin tout sa pour dire ke Syaoran ce prononce Shaolan. Finalement Shaolan est la "version en français" de Syaoran. Je sais pas si tu me suis toujours mais bon! En tikas si ta encore de la misère avec certain nom dit le je vias t'éclairé! Sinon j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Pluchhheeee!

**Zaika :** Salut Zaika! Merci encore une fois pour ta review! Voici donc la suite! j'espère que sa te plaira! Pluchhheeee!


	5. Chapitre Cinq

Chapitre Cinq

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol et Tiffany étaient avec les premières années devant les portes de la grande salle. Le professeur McGonnagal donna ces habituelles explications et quand elle eu finit ce tourna vers les 4 amis.

**-- Bienvenue a Poudlard tout les 4. Le professeur Dumbledor a décidé qu'on vous réparitrait dans les maisons après qu'ils vous ai présenté et ai donné la raison de votre visite. Mais resté tout de même avec le groupe !**

**-- Bien Professeure !**

Lorsque le silence revint dans le couloir les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur une salle magnifique avec une ciel étoilé en gise de plafond. Aussi ébahi que les jeunes de première, les 4 amis avancent tranquillement . La cérémonie de la distribution dura quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée les élèves ce demandait pourquoi il restait 4 jeunes qui semblait beaucoup trop vieux pour être en première. Le professeur Dumbledor ce leva et contourna la table des professeur. Il fit signe a Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol et Tiffany devenir le rejoindre. Ils ce plassèrent de par et d'autre du vieux directeur.

**-- Mes chers élèves, chers professeurs, je voudrais vous présentes les 4 jeunes personnes qui sont a mes côtés. Je les ais fait venir a Poudlard cette année en tant qu'alliés contre Lord Voldermort. Vous avez surment déjà entendu parlé de leurs magie dans un cour de DFCM sur le cour portant sur la magie oriental. Le maître des cartes de Clow. Bien je vous présente Sakura Kinomoto maîtresse des cartes magiques de Clow maintenant carte de Sakura. Voici Syaoran LI descendant de Clow Read créateur des cartes . Eriol Hiirigazawa. Il est la réincaranation de Clow Read. Il possède donc de grand pouvoir. Et enfin Tiffany Dedodji, une jeune sorcière qui aurait du venir a notre école bien avant ! Donc ils seront en 7ème année de par leur âge. Donc on peu faire la répartition. Plus tard, dans les jours a suivres je leur ferait faire une démonstration de leur pouvoir. **

Le professeur amena Tiffany sous le choixpeau. Celui-ci réfléchit quelques seconde avant d'hurlé GRIFFONDOR ! Vint ensuite le tout d'Eriol. Le choixpeau hésita longtemps. Eriol comptait en lui les qualitées principales de toute les maison. Il fut finalement envoyé a Griffondor. Au tour de Syaoran le choixpeau ne prit même pas le temps d'être posé sur sa tête. Le courage exemplaire du jeuen home lui valu une place a Griffondor. Ensuite ce fut Sakura.

**-- Ohoh ! La maîtresse des Cartes ! Ou vais-je t'envoyer ?**

**-- Pas Serpentard !**

**-- Surment pas la ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu t'y ferait tué sans délais. Humm. Tu es bien courageuse, je vois de la loyauté et de l'honêteté…Je crois que tu ira rejoindre tes amis a GRIFFODOR !**

Sakura fut soulagé lorsqu'elle ce glissa enrte Syaoran et Eriol. Après que les félicitations et les bienvenues eurent terminer de fuser de toute par, Harry leur dit :

**-- Bon cette fois c'est a mon tour de vous présenter des amis a moi, Alors voici Ronald et Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis !**

**-- Bonjour moi c'est Sakura ! Remus ma souvent parler de vous 4 et des aventures que vous avez eus.**

**-- Remus Lupin ?**

**-- Oui hermione ! Il c'est occupé d'elle pendant le mois d'août.**

**-- Oui tonks m'en a parler un peu ! Moi je vous garanti qu'avec nous en plus cette année ne sera pas de tout repos ! **

**-- Oui sa c'est sur Tiffany ! Avec tout ce que les cartes et Eriol nous on faites voires..**

**-- Oui et c'est tellement domage que les appareils moldu ne fonctionne pas a poudlard…**

**-- Pourquoi ?**

**-- Je leur aurait montré toute mes vidéo !**

**-- Tiffany !**

Le reste du repas ce déroula dans la bonne humeur. Après celui-ci, ils remontèrent a la salle commune . Ils passèrent la soirée a discuté pour apprendre a mieux ce connaître et aussi pour présenter Kelo ! Il fut d'ailleur très heureux d'avoir toute l'attention d'Hermion et de Ginny ! Et de bien d'autre fille dans la salle !

* * *

Réponse Aux Reviews

Kairi Sakura Potter: Salut Kairi! Et Lyra ;)! Tes reviews sont toujorus très marante et aprécié! Donc a la prochaine! Pluchhheee!

Zaika: Hello! Alors un chapitre de plus! Maisce qui est dommage je vais commencé a travailler donc les prochain viendrons plus lentement... Mais j'espère qu'ils te plairons autant!

Panthere: Héhé je comprend moi aussi au début j'avais le même probleme... Surtout avec Lionel! Certain utilise son nom en français(Lionel) ou son nom des manga français(Shaolan) ou le nom des manga japonais(Syaoran). D'ailleurs Syaoran ce prononce Shaolan! . Ensuite Eriol c'est Anthony. Yukito c'est Mathieu, Fudjitaka c'est Dominique le père de Sakura. Tiffany tu doit pas avoir trop de dificulté héhé!Ensuiteheuuj'en ai tu oublier? lol Bon pour ce qui est de mes fautesj'en fait je sais mais je prend pas le temps quand j'écrit de vérifié et je me relit pas sinon je réécrirait encore et encore mes chapitres donc sareviendrai au même :S C'est pour sa je me chercher un Corecteur ou une correctrice / lol! Ensuite je connais pas vraiment de site pour commender les mangas... Maissi jamais t'es au québec et près deRimouski je sais quetu peux les trouver au Fou duRoisur la Saint-Germain. Sinon Québec ,Montréaldans les magasins Archambault tu va les avoirs!J'espèreavoir put'aider un peu loll! Pluchhheee!


End file.
